


I'll grip you tight again

by shatzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, lekkie AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatzi/pseuds/shatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po śmierci Sama, Dean postanowił ze wszystkim skończyć. Z żywych został mu tylko Cass, ale ten najwidoczniej postanowił całkowicie ignorować wołania Winchestera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll grip you tight again

**Author's Note:**

> Tym fanfikiem witam się jako nowa użytkowniczka AO3.  
> Jeszcze nie do końca rozumiem to wszystko, więc mam nadzieję że nie zostanę zjedzona. :x  
> No to tyle. Miłego czytania ;)

\- Cass.

\- Cass!

\- CASTIEL!!

\- Cass, ty dupku – wyszeptał w końcu, stojąc na krawędzi dachu jednego z budynków – Gratulacje. Zostałeś jedyną osobą którą mam. A tobie się nawet nie chce ruszyć tyłka ze swojej chmurki, żeby odebrać nagrodę i plakietkę z napisem: „najważniejsza (żyjąca) osoba dla Deana Winchestera”… Cass, dobrze wiem, że mnie słyszysz – butelka w jego ręce się przechyliła i kilka kropel alkoholu upadło na ziemię – i obiecuję, że jeśli tu nie przyjdziesz, zrobię to. Skoczę! – ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał na całe gardło.

Anioł oczywiście słyszał Winchestera. Ba, nawet stał na tym samym dachu, niecałe trzy metry od niego. Nie był jednak pewien czy się ujawnić. Już i tak zbyt wiele ingerował w życie tego mężczyzny. Poza tym anioły nie powinny pokazywać się ludziom, kiedy ci mają zamiar popełnić samobójstwo. Cass nie wiedział dlaczego. Wiedział tylko, iż nie powinien tego robić. Przypuszczał jednak, że ludzie dostali od jego Ojca wolną wolę, aby sami mogli wybierać kiedy chcą umrzeć. Jednak coś w nim wysyłało sygnały do reszty ciała. Coś mu mówiło, że powinien przerwać mężczyźnie. W końcu Dean to jego najlepszy przyjaciel, są dla siebie jak rodzina. A przyjaciół, ani tym bardziej rodziny nie powinno się zostawiać na skraju dachu. Pijanych, osamotnionych i gotowych skoczyć. Zwłaszcza jeśli nie został im nikt więcej. Tak właśnie myśli Castiela biły się ze sobą. Był rozdarty pomiędzy rozkazami z góry, a uczuciami, które posiadł odkąd pojawił się na Ziemi.

\- Cass, proszę cię – powiedział blondyn, zamykając oczy i robiąc pół kroku do przodu – Castiel. Jesteś tym którego potrzebuję tu i teraz. Jesteś tym, którego potrzebuję najbardziej na świecie – Jedna z jego stóp znalazła się poza krawędzią dachu. Nagle poczuł czyjąś ciepłą dłoń na swojej, a jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Ręka pociągnęła go do siebie. Butelka z hukiem rozbiła się sześć pięter niżej. Rozwarł powieki i jego oczom ukazał się ten, którego imię wykrzykiwał parę chwil temu. Winchester ujął drugą dłoń anioła, popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, mówiąc:  
\- Nie opuszczaj mnie już. Zostań ze mną na zawsze…

I stali tak w ciszy, trzymając się za ręce oraz wpatrując się w siebie jakby mieli nie widzieć się już nigdy więcej i chcieli zapamiętać każdy milimetr twarzy drugiego.


End file.
